


you've got a big sword and you know how to use it

by zombietime



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Butt Plugs, Cosplay, Frat Boy Shiro (Voltron), Fraternities & Sororities, Frottage, M/M, Nerd Keith (Voltron), Top Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28039959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombietime/pseuds/zombietime
Summary: "You like nachos, big guy?" Keith asks as they head for the door. "There's a food truck over on 9th.""Who doesn't like nachos?"Keith shrugs. "Sociopaths?" he supplies dryly.Shiro laughs. Fuck, he's so into this guy.--Frat Boy Shiro/Cosplay Nerd Keith, originally posted as a thread on twitter.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 193





	you've got a big sword and you know how to use it

Shiro is four beers in on a Saturday afternoon. The sun is setting and he's outside playing ultimate frisbee with some of the other guys from his fraternity. He makes a pretty spectacular catch just before spotting Hunk walking towards the house. 

Hunk has spent the last two days at some nerd convention and now he’s loaded down with bags. Shiro isn’t one to shit on other people’s joy but Hunk has been gushing about going to this thing for the past month, he figures he’s entitled to give him a little bit of ribbing about it. He’s about to wave him over when his eyes fall on Keith.

A few months back Hunk had introduced them at a party and the night had ended with Shiro on his knees in the laundry room. Keith came in his mouth and Shiro barely had time to enjoy the blissed out expression on his face when Lotor had barged in yelling, "Fucking in bedrooms _only_ , Shirogane."

Keith had taken off so quickly, Shiro hadn't even gotten the chance to ask for his number. Shiro hasn't seen him since. And now Keith is walking towards him in what looks like a belly dancer outfit. Shiro trips over his own feet, nearly eats dirt. 

"You okay there, buddy?" Hunk asks. He claps an arm on Shiro's shoulder and it takes Shiro a moment to drag his eyes away from Keith's bare stomach, the small patch of dark hair that leads into his ridiculous purple pants.

"Y-yeah," Shiro says. "Did you guys have fun?"

Keith raises an eyebrow at him, making eye contact for the first time since they walked over.

"Dude, it was _awesome_ ," Hunk says. He pulls out his phone, shows Shiro a picture of him and some guy Shiro doesn't recognize. "I met James Marsters! And everyone loved Keith's Link cosplay."

"I can see why," Shiro says before he can stop himself. 

Keith just smirks at him and Shiro feels his cheeks go hot.

"Yo, you leaving us hanging, dude?" one of the guys calls. Shiro tosses the frisbee back and waves them off, following Hunk back inside the frat house.

"So uh, what are guys doing now?" Shiro asks as Hunk sets his haul down on the coffee table. 

"Ugh," Hunk groans. "I've got a paper I've been avoiding all week that's due Monday." He flops down onto the sofa. 

"You hanging around or heading out?" Shiro asks Keith, like it's just small talk. Like he's not dying to wrap his hands around that little waist of his and suck his brains out through his dick. Again. 

"Thought I might grab some food before heading back to my dorm," Keith says. "You wanna come with?"

"Yeah, lemme just grab my keys and wallet."

Shiro knows he’s being way too eager, but he cannot be bothered to even attempt playing it cool. He’s been waiting for this opportunity for too long. He runs upstairs to his room and when he comes back down, catches Keith and Hunk laughing as they fist bump.

"You like nachos, big guy?" Keith asks as they head for the door. "There's a food truck over on 9th."

"Who doesn't like nachos?"

Keith shrugs. "Sociopaths?" he supplies dryly. 

Shiro laughs. Fuck, he's so into this guy.

They walk in silence the rest of the way. Shiro pays for both of them and they find a spot on the grass to sit down and eat. If Keith notices the odd looks he's getting, he certainly doesn't show it.

"So, you must really want to get laid, huh?" Keith says.

He reaches into his bag, pulls out a taco and starts chowing down like he didn't just open up a can of worms with that statement.

"Um," Shiro says.

"It's cool," Keith says when he finishes chewing. "I haven't gotten off with anyone since that time with you so I'm down."

Shiro takes a moment to try to pull himself together.

"Why do you think I just wanna fuck?"

Keith snorts. 

"I haven't seen you in two months and today you tripped over yourself trying to get to me. What else am I supposed to think?"

"I -- I mean, have you seen yourself?"

"I spent all day having people ask if they could take my picture, so yeah, I know how I'm dressed."

"I meant, in general," Shiro says. He reaches out tentatively and when Keith doesn't shy away from him, he pushes a lock of hair back behind Keith's ear. "You're beautiful."

Keith ducks his head, clearly uncomfortable with the compliment.

"Why didn't you ever call me?" he asks quietly.

"You ran out," Shiro says. "I thought you were pissed at me cause we got caught."

"I didn't know if I was about to get the shit kicked out of me," Keith says. "We were both drunk and the last thing I wanted was some homophobic frat asshole blaming me for turning you gay."

Shiro can't blame him when he thinks of it that way. He knows its a legitimate concern, not at his frat, but at some of them.

"It's way too late for that. Andy Parker beat you to it when I was in 8th grade."

It gets a laugh out of Keith and Shiro smiles. There's a small spot of hot sauce of the corner of Keith's mouth. Shiro wipes it away with the pad of his thumb. 

"Wow, you are _so_ gay."

Keith's eyes go wider when Shiro sucks the digit into his mouth with a shrug. 

"Anyway, Hunk told me later that everyone's cool with him being pan and you being gay. He wouldn't have pledged it they weren't."

Shiro stomach rumbles. He hasn't had anything to eat since he started drinking. But this conversation is everything he's wanted since Keith left the frat house that night. Food can wait.

"I would have asked you out that night if you had stuck around," Shiro says.

"You know Hunk is my best friend, right? He would have given you my number."

Shiro looks down at his untouched bag of food. Technically, he knows Keith's right. But it always felt weird asking Hunk about Keith. He thought waiting until Hunk brought him around again would be easier. He didn't think it would take two months.

"I didn't want to make things weird," Shiro says. He's not going to say something stupid like, bros before hoes, because that's misogynistic and also inaccurate. But he's definitely thinking it. "Like, hey I gave your friend a blowjob and I wanna do it again, can I get his number?"

Keith snorts out a laugh. 

"So we're both too stupid for our own good is what you're saying?"

"Pretty much," Shiro says. He reaches into his bag and manages to finish three tacos before Keith speaks again.

"So you liked blowing me, huh?" Shiro nearly chokes on his food.

When Shiro's certain he's not going to die, he looks Keith in the eye, slides his metal fingers up Keith's thigh and feels him shiver. He leans in, close enough to kiss Keith and somehow manages to restrain himself.

"I fucking _loved_ blowing you," he says.

"Fuck," Keith whispers. His blush creeps all the way down his neck and across his chest. "You wanna come back to my dorm? I think I've got some beer in the fridge."

"Sounds great," Shiro says. He's about to lean back when Keith grabs a handful of his tank top and hauls him forward.

Their teeth clack together and Shiro nearly falls face first into Keith's lap before he regains his balance. So, strictly speaking, it's not the _best_ kiss Shiro's ever had. But when Keith manages to get his hands around the back of Shiro's neck and sucks on his tongue, it's pretty damn good. They finally stop to breath and Shiro remembers that they're outside where anyone can see them. Also, Keith is still dressed up as a fucking video game character.

"We should probably head back to your dorm," Shiro says. 

He collects the trash from their meal and finds a trash can. Keith brushes the grass off his pants and Shiro can see that they are doing absolutely nothing to hide his semi. Shiro's mouth waters at the memory of Keith's dick against his tongue. And if he continues with that line of thought he's going to be in the same shape. Basketball shorts don't do much in the way of hiding anything.

When they get back to Keith's room, he pokes his head inside first and then opens the door for Shiro. 

"My roommate's out," he says. 

He takes the dry erase marker hanging from the front of their door and writes, PISS OFF on the whiteboard before closing the door. Shiro takes a step towards him, presses him back up against the door and skims his hands up Keith's sides.

"I don't remember Link looking like this," he says. His thumbs circle lightly over Keith's nipples, through the sheer fabric of his top. 

"I'm surprised you -- _ah_ \-- know who Link is," Keith says. His hitched breath is driving Shiro crazy and he wants to do whatever he can to make Keith do it again.

"Everyone knows who Link is," Shiro says. He bends down to press a kiss to Keith's throat. His fingers run over the gold collar at his throat. "He was one of my first crushes."

Keith bites his lip before saying softly, "Mine was He-Man."

Shiro laughs against his skin, kisses his way back up to Keith's mouth. 

"That's really fucking gay."

"So is wanting to suck me off while I'm dressed up as Link," Keith says in between kisses. "Speaking of, I need to get changed." He gently pushes Shiro back and pads over to his closet.

"But, I -- " Shiro doesn't even have the words to express how confused he is right now.

"Sorry, but I'm wearing this again tomorrow and I don't need to show up with come stains on my pants."

Shiro pouts and takes a seat on the bottom bunk.

"Help me get undressed?"

Keith stands between the V of Shiro's legs, looking down at him hungrily. Shiro lets his hands settle on Keith's hips and takes a moment to exhale a few deep breaths before he tugs at the drawstring of Keith's pants. He slips them down over the curve of Keith's ass, revealing the tiny red briefs with stars on them. Keith takes over then, stepping out his pants and tossing them over his desk chair. Shiro trails a hand up the inside of Keith's thigh and licks his lips.

"Eyes up here," Keith says. "This outfit has a lot of parts."

Shiro slides his hands up each of Keith's arms, unsnapping the gold bands and peeling down the sheer fabric. Keith takes the sleeves from Shiro's hands and puts them both on the seat of his chair. Shiro watches his ass as he moves.

"Are you gonna survive?" Keith teases.

"I'm not sure," Shiro says, half serious. Keith flashes him a smirk and turns around. He reaches back to pull his hair up from his neck and Shiro wants to sink his teeth right where it meets his shoulder. 

"Untie me?"

Two small ties hold the halter top into place, one at Keith's neck and another at the middle of his back. Shiro pulls the bottom bow undone first, his fingers travel up Keith's spine, ghosting over his shoulder blades. He bends to press a kiss at the base of Keith's neck and exhales slowly. He tugs the top fastening open and the shirt falls to the floor. Keith turns around and Shiro winds his arms around him.

" _Keith_ ," Shiro whispers.

"Kiss me," Keith says. 

He grinds his hips against Shiro's and the few layers of fabric between them are Shiro's new enemy. Shiro pulls Keith up against him and tangles a hand in his hair, tipping his head back. He presses hot open mouth kisses to Keith's jaw, nipping and biting until he makes he way to Keith's lips. Keith pants out ragged breaths between bruising kisses. Shiro bites at his mouth until it's pink and swollen, until Keith looks completely disheveled, standing there in nothing but his underwear.

"Fuck," Shiro gasps, getting a good look at him. "I want you so bad."

"Feeling's mutual," Keith says, his voice low. He slips a hand beneath the waistband of Shiro's shorts and gropes him through his boxer briefs. He teases a thumb over the head of Shiro's cock and Shiro can feel himself making a damp spot in his underwear. 

Someone pounds at the door and Shiro freezes. He glances down at Keith's hand and then back at the door. Keith seems only mildly annoyed. "This is my room too," the voice calls. "I'm coming in."

"Keith," Shiro hisses. He pulls Keith's hand out of his shorts. "Shouldn't we..."

"He won't be here long," Keith says. The door swings open and a lanky boy with tan skin and short brown hair stands in the doorway. Shiro vaguely recognizes him as one of the pledges who dropped out during the second day of hell week. His eyes go wide and his face turns bright red.

"What part of piss off didn't you understand?" Keith says. "Did you think I was playing checkers in here?"

"Uhhhh, I'm just gonna grab my books and go."

"Yeah," Keith says. "Good plan."

Once the door shuts behind him, Keith gives a quick yank to Shiro's shorts, bringing his underwear down with them. He pushes Shiro down onto the bed and climbs onto his lap. 

"Oh, _fuck_."

Keith gets his dick out and scoots closer. He braces one hand against Shiro’s shoulder and wraps his free hand around both of their cocks.

"Help me out here," he says. "My hands aren't as big as yours."

Shiro swears under his breath and covers Keith's hand with his own. The sounds of Keith’s panting and breathy moans are loud in Shiro’s ears, spurring him on as they jerk off together. It should be embarrassing how little it takes before Shiro comes, but as Keith follows shortly after, he isn’t going to worry about it. His stomach is a mess and so he resists the urge to pull Keith down on top of him and hold him close. 

“Wow,” is all Shiro manages to get out.

Keith grins down at him, clearly a little smug. But his own cheeks are flushed and he’s still breathing hard so it’s clear the feeling is mutual. He climbs out of the bunk and strips out of his underwear, using them to wipe himself off before tossing them to Shiro who does the same. 

“Hamper’s over there,” Keith says.

Shiro tosses them into the basket and shimmies back into his shorts. 

He watches Keith pull on an oversized t-shirt that doesn't _quite_ cover his ass. As Keith digs through a dresser drawer, presumably for a clean pair of underwear, Shiro can't help coming up behind him and slipping a hand under the shirt. He rubs a hand across Keith's abdomen and down along the inside of his thigh.

"You gonna stick around for that beer?" Keith asks, tipping his head back against Shiro’s chest.

"I was gonna stick around regardless," Shiro says. He grabs a handful of Keith's ass and squeezes. "I wanna do that again."

"Should I skip the underwear then? I only have so many clean pair and not enough quarters for laundry."

"Fuck yes," Shiro groans. He trails a finger down the cleft of Keith's ass and rubs it against his hole. Keith moans softly and pushes back against him.

"You need to lose some clothes then," Keith says, turning around to face him. "It's only fair."

He strips Shiro down to just his boxer briefs and leads him back to the bed. He puts a cooking show on Netflix and they half pay attention to it in between kissing and teasing. They share a single beer and do shots of fireball because it's all Keith has left. Keith snuggles up next to him, curled up underneath his arm and it's hard not to stare at his ass peaking out from beneath the bottom of the shirt. It's even harder to pay attention when Keith's fingers tug at a nipple, alternating soft touches with pinches that are borderline painful. 

By the time the episode ends, Shiro is hard again and there's no mistaking that Keith is too. He presses a hand to the center of Shiro's chest and pushes him into the mattress. He hovers above Shiro, his long hair falling down to frame his face and Shiro's heart feels like it's going to beat straight out of his chest. 

"I wanna fuck you," Keith says. Shiro blinks. "Is that -- are you into that?"

"Fuck," Shiro breathes.

"That's not really an answer."

"Yes, fuck. Put it wherever you want."

Keith laughs before bending down to kiss him.

"I wasn't sure if you'd let me," he says. He runs his fingers across Shiro's collarbones and down his chest. 

The truth is, it has nothing to do with Shiro _letting_ him. It's more or less that no one ever asks. Shiro's a big guy, he knows this. Most of the guys he's dated are smaller than him and even the one night stands tend to be on the twinkier side of the spectrum. It's possible Shiro has a _type_. It's also possible that type usually wants Shiro to fuck them through the mattress. It's not like he _minds_. It's just that sometimes he wants to get fucked through the mattress too. But mostly he ends up making due with his fingers and an assortment of dildos.

"It's not something I do often," Shiro admits. "But I like it."

Keith just hums a contented sound before leaning over the bed and digging around in the bottom drawer of his dresser. Shiro takes this time to curve a large palm around his ass.

"Take off your underwear," Keith says. He has a bottle of lube, a condom and a bulbous hot pink plug in his hands when he sits upright again. 

"What's that for?" Shiro asks, gesturing to the plug.

"You said you don't do this often," Keith says. "Don't want you to be too tight."

Shiro feels his face flushing but he doesn’t hesitate to lift his hips as Keith pulls his underwear down and tosses them off the bed. His hands are warm as they slide up the inside of Shiro’s thighs, gently urging him to spread his legs wider. A thumb brushes over his balls and then dips lower, tenderly tracing over his hole. 

"Shit," Shiro whispers. He props himself up on his elbows to get a better view.

"You ever do this to yourself?" Keith asks. It's dry and a little painful when he pushes the tip of his thumb in the tiniest bit. Shiro gasps in surprise but doesn't shy away.

"Yeah," Shiro nods.

"I'd like to see that sometime," Keith says. He takes his hand away and Shiro exhales slowly.

"Any time you want.”

Keith flips open the cap on the lube and drizzles some out onto his fingers.

"Don't make promises you can't keep," he says.

"I'm not," Shiro says. 

Anything else he'd been considering saying gets lost in the groan that escapes his mouth when Keith pushes a finger inside him. Keith smirks.

"We're definitely gonna need that plug," he says.

Keith works him open slowly, stretching and scissoring his fingers and it's all Shiro can do not to come on his fingers. He's up to three now and Shiro has his hands fisted in the sheets as he rocks back against Keith's hand. 

Keith bends down, presses soft kisses to Shiro's hips and looks up through his eyelashes to meet Shiro's gaze.

"Oh my god," Shiro whispers. He’s so beautiful and Shiro doesn’t know what to do with himself.

"You're still fucking tight," Keith says, twisting his fingers. 

"Holy shit, Keith, _fuck_ ," Shiro babbles. "I need a minute."

Keith eases out his fingers. He bends over the side of the bed to reach for a tissue and Shiro can only think about burying his face in Keith's perfect round ass. He really hopes he gets the chance. Keith crawls back over him and presses a soft kiss to his mouth. As he kisses back, Shiro reaches down between them, slowly tugging at Keith’s hard cock. 

"You keep that up I'm not gonna be able to fuck you," Keith gasps between kisses.

Shiro groans in frustration but begrudgingly takes his hand away.

"Do you know how many times I've almost come in the last 20 minutes?"

Keith huffs out a laugh. 

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"You should," Shiro says.

Keith lays down on top of him and the feeling of his hard on pressed against his hip is not helping _anything_. He reaches down to grab a handful of Keith's ass and Keith rocks against him. He's pressing soft kisses against Shiro's neck like he's oblivious to what he’s doing. 

"You’re killing me," Shiro grits out.

"You want the plug or my dick?" Keith murmurs against his skin. 

Shiro knows what he _wants_ but he also wants to be able to walk tomorrow, so he's going to have to wait for it.

"The plug," he sighs.

Keith nips at his throat before pushing himself up. He sits back on his heels and Shiro watches him coat the plug with lube. 

"Pull your knees up.”

Shiro does and he's rewarded with a kiss to the inside of each one. Keith works the plug inside of him slowly and Shiro has to close his eyes as his body adjusts, each bump wider than the one before. Shiro knows he's tight, there's a reason he makes sure he has plenty of time when he does this to himself. But damn, for once he wishes he did this more often. Once the plug is all the way in, Keith rocks it inside him. It brushes against his prostate and Shiro's hips come up off the bed.

Keith wraps his hand tight around the base of his dick and Shiro takes a few deep breaths.

"You okay?"

Shiro nods. 

"Yeah. Gimme a second and then I think I'll be good."

"You better not come the second I get my dick in you," Keith says. He opens up the condom and rolls it on. 

"I'll do my best," Shiro says. He's not sure he's in a position to make any promises. If he does come too soon he's not sure he'd mind if Keith just kept using him until he was done. "Okay," Shiro says, his heartbeat finally slowed to something resembling normal. "Let's do this."

"Roll over," Keith says. 

Shiro shifts onto his hands and knees and Keith trails a gentle hand over his ass. He rocks the plug one last time before pulling it out. The head of Keith's dick rubs over his hole and Shiro inhales sharply. He can't remember a time when he ever wanted someone so much.

" _Keith,_ " Shiro moans his name hoping to express all the feelings he can't process. 

He might be a little buzzed, but he knows this is more than just a fuck. He can only hope Keith feels the same. Keith runs a soft hand over Shiro's ass, spreading him open and Shiro arches his back, drops his head down to the mattress. 

"Fuck, Shiro," Keith says with awe in his voice. "You really want this don't you?"

"I want _you._ ," Shiro says. "You're all I've thought about for the last two months."

"Oh my god," Keith groans. "Shut up or this is going to be over too fast."

He pushes inside Shiro in one smooth thrust of his hips and all the air leaves Shiro's lungs. His toes curl and he buries his groan in the mattress. It's less that it hurts and more that it's just _so much_. His nerve endings were already on fire after being fingered and stretched open. Keith bends over and presses a soft kiss the back of his neck.

"Okay?"

"Yeah," Shiro manages to choke out. "God, you feel good."

He's had Keith's dick in his mouth and it's a nice size, just the right size, Shiro had thought. It feels so much bigger now that it's in his ass. He's not going to complain, but _holy fuck_. He might have to invest in bigger dildos if they're going to keep doing this. 

"So do you," Keith says, pressing another kiss to Shiro's shoulder. "You're still fucking tight."

Shiro rocks his hips back and Keith groans in his ear. God, it's a fucking turn on. He feels himself clench down around Keith's cock and this time they both groan. 

"Fuck me," Shiro says, breathless. 

Keith's weight on him disappears. Strong hands grip his hips tight and Keith starts to move. His thrusts are hard and unrelenting and it's all Shiro can do to lie there and take it. He's swearing a blue streak, whimpering into the bed sheets, desperate to come. Keith pulls his hips up, changes his angle and starts hitting Shiro's prostate with every thrust.

"Please," Shiro sobs. " _Keith._ "

"You wanna come?" Keith asks, and he sounds just as breathless as Shiro. "You gonna go back to your frat brothers and tell them that the nerdy twink fucked you into oblivion?"

_Fuck._ If that's what Keith wants, Shiro will fucking do it. He’ll do just about anything if it means he gets to keep Keith -- both in his bed and in his life.

"Yes," Shiro cries. "Give it to me, _please_ , I'll do anything."

"Fuck," Keith growls. He gives a particularly vicious thrust of his hips and grabs a handful of Shiro's hair. "You're fucking hot when you beg."

Shiro whimpers and reaches down to jerk himself off. Keith yanks his hand away, clearly stronger than he looks. He pins Shiro's hand to the small of his back and fucks into him harder.

"Keep it there." 

He reaches around and curls a hand around Shiro's cock. Shiro nearly sobs with relief. Keith has barely touched him when he comes, his body seizing up as he sobs into the mattress. Keith fucks into him a handful more times.

"Fuck," he shouts, " _Shiro._ " 

Keith’s fingers tighten in his hair, hard enough to bring tears to his eyes, but Shiro can't be bothered to care. Not when Keith collapses on top of him, spoons up behind him and kisses the back of his head. Shiro reaches back and threads their fingers together. Keith's still inside him as he brings their linked hands up to his mouth and kisses Keith's fingers.

It’s a several minutes and lots of soft kisses later when Keith finally pulls out and climbs over him to dispose of the condom. He returns wearing a clean pair of underwear. Shiro is a little disappointed to have a layer of fabric between him and Keith’s ass. But his snuggles more than make up for it. A few kisses turn into a slow lazy makeout session. Shiro pushes Keith's sweaty bangs away from his face. 

"Want to be my boyfriend?" he asks.

"You don't think it's a little soon for that?"

"You're all I've thought about since that party," Shiro says. "And that was the best fucking sex of my life."

"I -- um. Do you want to come to convention with me tomorrow?" Keith asks.

Shiro blinks. It's not exactly the response he expected.

"I get to spend time with you _and_ you're going to be wearing that skimpy little costume?" Shiro slides a hand underneath Keith's t-shirt and rubs a hand over his back. "Hell yes."

Keith leans in and presses a chaste kiss to his mouth.

"I guess I can consider dating you."

"You _guess_?" Shiro says. Keith snickers and kisses his chin. "You had better let me blow you when we get back from the con."

Keith reaches between their bodies and squeezes Shiro's soft cock.

"I'll even let you fuck me," Keith says. Shiro groans at the thought. "Oh my god," Keith laughs. "You're so into that aren't you? You totally wanna bend me over while I'm in my Link cosplay."

"Shut up, nerd. It's not my fault you're so fucking hot."


End file.
